Trials
The various Trials participants took part in were their introductions to the Death Game. First Trial Shortly after getting kidnapped every participant was given a neck collar which could administer various and lethal threats on the person. So, even if they didn't seem to be in immediate danger at first, all were still forced to play. The Two Person Vote thumb|Sara and Joe's First Trial as depicted in the [[chapter 01|manga.]] Sara Chidouin + Joe Tazuna, Kazumi Mishima + Nao Egokoro, and Kanna Kizuchi + Kugie Kizuchi were pairs that all shared the same First Trial called "The Two Person Vote." The point was to test their trust in each other. It's also notable that one in each pair were not Candidates in the Death Game, but tagalongs to the organization's targets. All participants woke up strapped to tables in green bindings with only a single red key between the two and cell phone that announced they had a "healthy five minutes" to escape before the tables they were strapped on would slam in half. One of the pair can easily escape using the key, leaving the other still trapped. And the red key won't open the green lock on the bindings a second time. The room they're in also has a number graffitied on the wall and a piece of sandpaper hanging down from the ceiling. The number is the combination for the lock on the door, and the sandpaper can be used to whittle off the red paint on the key to reveal it's actually green. The key works a second time if this is done. While the Sara+Joe and Nao+Mishima pair were able to figure it out, Kanna+Kugie pair were not, and Kugie died as a result. Other *Q-taro Burgerberg's Trial was to "set up the props used for the Death Game." He carried out the chest containing Sue Miley's doll head and mission, then distributed the cards that would assign everyone roles in the Main Game later on. *Keiji Shinogi and Megumi Sasahara's was a setup to confront and overcome Keiji's issues with Megumi. He had the opportunity to save her, but in the end, didn't. She was pulled apart by chains. *Shin Tsukimi was shown the roster of candidates and their corresponding victory rates and explained to in excruciating detail how it was calculated (with AIs). It was meant to psychologically corner him, as his own name was at the very bottom of the barrel with a 0.0% chance of survival. His personality fractured as a result, and he metaphorically "abandoned himself." *Anzu Kinashi's ankles were cuffed to the ground. However, she was too confused and fearful to try and figure out an escape. She was given ten minutes to escape before large spikes impaled her. *Naomichi Kurumada had to reach a button switch while two walls closed in on either side of him. He did not reach it and was consequently crushed. Victim videos. *Hinako Mishuku trial ended in her being lifted or strung up with severe bloody wounds. Rio Ranger was also present in her room and spoke to her just as she was dying. This is the only other First Trial with confirmation that a Floor Master spoke directly to a participant besides Shin's. *Mai Tsurugi was given two guns, one of which contained live ammo and the other with either empty or filled with blanks. She had to guess which gun was safe and shoot her head, otherwise, her collar would tighten and eventually suffocate her to death. She shot herself with a real bullet. *Shunsuke Hayasaka knew information regarding the organization. His trial appeared to be less of a game and more like an execution. Before he died, he curses out Sara Chidouin and her family. He was sliced up by a swinging axe. *Ranmaru Kageyama's trial led to severe bleeding from his stomach. He was not physically suppressed. Regardless, he did not survive. Second Trial: Practice round After Sue Miley explained the details about the trials, she gave each participant a voting tablet. The player can choose to vote anyone, including themselves. No matter who you voted for, Joe, Keiji, Kanna, Q-taro, Reko, Kai, Gin, will be voted, with Mishima having the most votes. Unknown to the cause of the votes, Mishima's collar started vibrating which slowly changed color and started to burn his neck, leading to his death. The participants later noticed the note behind the door and realized that the voting was the second trial and a practice round that could be forfeited if the votes came to a draw. Reko feels guilty for this as she insisted to keep the door open in case of any danger Trivia *The number graffitied in Joe and Sara's trial is a pun: '1' → 'i', '3' → 'mi', '7' → 'na', '4' → 'shi'; means "pointless." A hint that opening the door lock won't solve the puzzle. References Category:Terminology